A Twisted Mind
by Crystal NoteYT
Summary: A young girl starts her own restaurant but nothing is as normal as it seems... life and death is in her hands...


'Oh yes, that will work' said, Crystal, as she walks into the office of the pizzeria.

the office had black walls grey doors the doors had a creepy face on them and they opened bye going up. The desk had a small fan on it a computer a big pile of documents next to the desk and these documents were classified this is what crystal has been working on for quite some time. There was also a small tablet on the desk this was connected to the security cameras around the building there was a camera in the Dining area, the show stage, Restrooms (totally not creepy at all), kitchen, E Hall corner, W Hall Corner, Supply corner, Pirate Cove and backstage. Crystal moved the files into a box and locked it and put it under the desk behind the demented bin. As Crystal is the owner of the pizzeria and she had a crazy idea, wait no, a mad idea, she was going to try and boost the amount of people that visit the pizzeria with a new attraction, instead of it just being a place where family can come and have pizza and have parties and stuff like an amusement pizza shop and she is going to change the name of the pizzeria to Freddy fazbear's pizzeria… she was planning to have there's new attractions buy 1987 and it was 1986 so she had one year to have all the preparation ready.

 _ **( 1 year later)**_

All the attractions are ready and set up the pizzeria has the new name on the front and poster of the new attraction around the building. the grand opening is tomorrow Crystal has hired a manager his name is vensint. vincent has a purple suit and hat much smaller to the guard uniforms but he as a manager badge instead of a guard badge. Time for the grand opening.

'Welcome all the grand opening of the Freddy fazbear's pizzeria' says crystal

Crystal wales up to the red ribbon and unties the bow

'WELCOME" yells crystal

'YAY' screams the crowd

As everyone runs in the doors the new attractions the animatronics were standing on the stage crystal and Vincent turns them on as the crowd watches the animatronics start to move. chick who is a yellow chicken like animatronics with an orange beak and a bib that says 'LET'S EAT!' all the animatronics are made out of a metal endoskeleton with a metal overlay with has a type of felt on top of it. Freddy is a brown bear with a black top hat, bow tie and 3 buttons down the chest and blue eyes, Bonnie a purple rabbit-like thing bonnie has a white front, around nose and inside the ears, Bonnie has brown eyes, foxy is a red fox with an eye patch on his left eye and a hook on his left hand.

 _ **( 2 days after opening)**_

A private party has been planned the party is set to start at 10:00 it is a birthday party for Jeremy his family has planned the party there are 5 people in the family his 3 brothers, his mum and dad. It is 9:00 am at the moment, so Crystal has 1 hour to get everything ready. she has to make sure all the cooks, are ready to cook food on the command and the party room is set up she has to make sure that the animatronics are all ready to party Freddy is ready to perform and Bonnie's guitar is all tuned.

(time for the party)

The family has arrived at the pizzeria and the animatronics are at there welcome positions

Crystal walks up and opened the door

'Welcome to Freddy Fazbear pizzeria' says Crystal in a cheerful voice

'Wow this place is amazing no wonder all my friends like this place I have to the Freddy as a plush see' as Sammy show's Crystal the Freddy plush toy

Sammy and his family follow crystal and the animatronics to the party room what was booked for them. Sammy's friends shortly turn up and his brother just after that with some of his friends Sammy's brother and his friends go to a table in the corner and play around with the masks on the table meanwhile Sammy is looking at the Golden Freddy and Golden Bonnie on the stage. Golden Freddy is like Freddy but gold and Golden Bonnie is the same as Bonny but Gold

'Hey look at my brother he actually thinks they are real hahaha' says Sammy's brother

'Hahaha what if we go and put him in the mouth that would give him a scare the mouth has a big enough hole to fit his head without hurting him' says one of his friends

'Yer let's do that' says Sammy's brother in a creepy voice

Sammy's brother and his friends head over to where he his and they put the masks on they pick him up and put him in Golden Freddy's mouth...

CRUNCH!...

Blood starts pouring out of Golden Freddy's mouth and Sammy's head Sammy's starts screaming and then it just stops… Sammy's has passed out from the pain and the scare…

'WHAT HAPPENED" screams Sammy's dad William

'WHAT DID YOU DO JEREMY" says his dad as he starts to cry

Sammy's dad looks around and notices that all of his friends are gone and it is just Jeremy and his friends

"Where did Sammy's friends go," says William

"I'll go look for them' Says Crystal

"You call an ambulance' says Crystal as she goes to look for the four kids

Willam get Sammy out of Golden Freddy's mouth with care and notices that the spring locks gave way since William was the one who helped build the animatronics, in particular, the golden animatronics they were designed to be a suit and a robot so they have a spring lock mechanism so you can wear it as a site but you have to keep the spring locks wound up so they don't snap and kill you. William runs to the phone and calls for an ambulance...

In the back of his mind, he is thinking about the spring locks and why they snapped than he looked at Sammy and noticed that he had been crying.

"That's why they snapped because of the water," says William


End file.
